


Birthday Message

by unbirthdaydance



Category: SHINee
Genre: Birthday, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbirthdaydance/pseuds/unbirthdaydance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Hello, Minho,” Kibum purrs from the camera, eyelashes fluttering. “I know life’s been stressful recently, so I felt like it might cheer you up to receive a birthday message from a beautiful lady.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Message

**Author's Note:**

> a little thing I wrote on tumblr b/c [this instagram update](http://instagram.com/p/hqyvqSpg5a/) of Key's is life.

* * *

Minho returns to the dorm in the wee hours of the morning, exhausted after late-night practices for an upcoming performance. He can’t help a little smile, however; it  _is_  his birthday today, after all.

He kicks off his shoes and hangs up his coat in the entryway, then makes his way to the kitchen in search of a late-night snack. To his surprise, he finds a video camera sitting innocently on the kitchen table. He takes the camera and turns it on, blinking when the face of a gorgeous woman in heavy makeup and perfectly styled hair appears on the screen.

He nearly drops the camera when she begins to speak because  _what the fuck_ , how did he not see it immediately, why has Kibum left him a video message in drag and, most importantly,  _how the hell does he look so good like this_?

“Hello, Minho,” Kibum purrs from the camera, eyelashes fluttering. “I know life’s been stressful recently, so I felt like it might cheer you up to receive a birthday message from a beautiful lady.”

Minho makes a strangled noise at the camera. Only Kibum would come up with an idea like this and then proceed to actually fucking  _do it_.

“So,” says the image of Kibum, readjusting the camera zoom to reveal himself wearing a very thin drapery of a blouse, which just so happens to be falling down one shoulder and exposing a truly unnecessary amount of distracting collarbone. “The message.”

He pauses dramatically again while Minho breathes heavily and attempts not to be turned on by how inviting his lips look in that lipstick, or how seductively alluring his eyes are lined by that much eyeliner, or the way his long hair brushes temptingly against his bare shoulder.

This attempt is very much not successful.

“I want you to know that you mean a lot to me,” says Kibum, gazing prettily up at the camera through darkened lashes. “You’re pretty much my best friend, and I’m grateful how close we’ve become over the years. I want to thank you for being such a supportive presence in my life; I can’t imagine how awful it would be had we not become friends.” 

Minho blinks, surprised at how candidly sweet this message is. Warmth blossoms in his chest; this may be the weirdest birthday card ever, but it’s swiftly becoming one of his favorites.

“And, finally,” says Kibum, drawing in a quick, shy little breath as he bites his lip. “I wanted to tell you that I really wouldn’t mind if we became  _more_  than friends, if you know what I mean?” He smiles at the camera again, chin tilting up determinedly. “Especially since I’m wearing some  _very_  interesting lingerie at the moment.”

Minho actually chokes, nearly dropping the camera at the mental image this evokes. God, how fantastic would Kibum look, sprawled seductively on Minho’s bed clad in nothing more than some lacy lingerie? Minho’s mind races, imagining just how he would touch Kibum, run his hands down that perfect body, kiss that pretty mouth, nudge those gorgeous legs apart…

“Happy birthday, Minho,” says Kibum. His nervous smile turns to a grin, wicked. “I mean, happy birthday, handsome. I’ll be waiting in your room for you to come and unwrap your present.” He winks. “Aka me.”

The video ends there, with Kibum tracing his tongue sensually along his bottom lip as he shuts off the recording. Minho stands stock-still in the kitchen, exhaustion forgotten in the sudden thrill of arousal because  _holy shit Kibum_. 

Minho turns the camera off and makes his way to his room with all due speed. He hesitates for a moment before opening the door, hands shaking. What if Kibum just did this as an elaborate joke? They’d been dancing around each other recently, neither quite sure enough of the other’s intentions to take the first step. Minho’s hand shakes as his fingers close over the cool metal of the doorknob. If he’s wrong about this, it’s going to be  _so_  fucking embarrassing.

And yet, he wants Kibum badly enough that even the prospect of future humiliation cannot deter him. He takes a deep breath, opens the door and steps inside.

Kibum is curled up on his bed, his wig fanned out around his head. His skimpy little blouse has ridden up his side, exposing the sharp curve of a hipbone and the faint outline of a bra beneath the blouse’s thin fabric. Some kind of lacy black thong-thing is the only other piece of clothing he has on.

He’s also asleep, peacefully so, his chest rising and falling with each gentle breath. His lipsticked lips are turned up in a slight smile, and one hand is curled tightly around a crumpled piece of paper.

He looks, in short,  _adorable_.

Minho walks quietly over to the bed, not wanting to wake him up. He carefully pries the paper out of Kibum’s curled fist and unfolds it.  _Happy birthday!_  it reads, with a candy Hershey’s kiss taped to it in the form of a smiley face.

Minho’s face breaks out into a deeply goofy smile he is quite pleased Kibum is not awake to see. He sets the paper and chocolates onto the dresser. Then he climbs into bed, trying not to crush Kibum’s wig as he does so.

“Nnnghghnn,” says Kibum sleepily as the bed rocks. He shifts a little, shirt riding up further as he does so. “Minho?”

“Hey, pretty girl,” says Minho softly. He dares to put his arms around Kibum and pull him close to spoon him, grin widening when Kibum yawns and snuggles closer. “Thank you for the birthday messages.”

Kibum yawns again, clearly not completely awake. “I wanted to have sex,” he says, and either ignores or doesn’t notice the sound Minho makes at that. “But then I fell asleep.”

“We can do that later,” Minho says. He brushes aside strands of hair and kisses the back of Kibum’s neck. “Right now I think we both should sleep.”

“Mmkay,” Kibum murmurs, drifting off again. “Did I tell you happy birthday?”

Minho holds him closer. “Yeah, you did,” he says. “And it was the best birthday gift ever.”

Kibum, however, is already asleep. But that’s all right. Minho nuzzles his face into the back of Kibum’s head and smiles.

He can’t  _wait_  ’til morning.


End file.
